OnyxClub
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Un club privado e íntimo que permite dar rienda suelta a las fantasías con absoluta discreción. Levi y Erwin son clientes desde hace dos años y han decidido llevar a sus respectivas parejas para que lo conozcan también. Llevar a cabo su fantasía no será fácil cuando se den cuenta que Eren y Armin se conocen desde hace años y son mejores amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esta es una idea un tanto atrevida que tuve hace unos días. Quise que fuera un oneshot pero no estoy muy segura de si gustará, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes para ver si realmente gusta. Los que ya me conocéis, podéis deducir con facilidad que será un Riren/Winmin, personalmente creo que esta última es una ship preciosa que tiene muy pocos fics, así que ahí va mi aportación :) Importante! Estoy abierta a ideas y sugerencias para la 2 parte!**

 **Two-shot 100% confirmado.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

En clase de Biología Molecular Eren garabateaba aburrido en su libreta de apuntes. Llevaba toda la hora sin atender lo más mínimo; su mente se centraba solo en Levi. Desde que se habían acostado por primera vez, que Eren no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él. Debía admitirlo, su vida se había vuelto más interesante desde que Levi entró en ella. Al menos ya tenía una motivación... Ser follado por Levi... Se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en eso, si su padre supiera a lo que se dedicaba a hacer por las noches estaba convencido de que lo desheredaría...

El profesor dio por terminada la clase y los estudiantes empezaron a salir del aula. Eren recogió sus cosas, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la cafetería. A esa hora sus amigos siempre estaban reunidos allí. Atravesando el patio, entró en la cafetería y buscó a sus compañeros. Los encontró en una de las mesas del fondo. Jean, Mikasa, Sasha y Connie hablaban amistosamente. Todos saludaron a Eren cuando este llegó a ellos. Cogiendo una silla de la mesa contigua se puso al lado de Connie.

Dentro de una hora tenía clase de Genética, pero no le apetecía nada ir. Para ser más exactos, ninguna de las clases a las que asistía eran interesantes para él, ni siquiera el sacar buenas notas en los exámenes conseguía subirle el ánimo. Si estudiaba Medicina era más por obligación que por otra cosa. Había accedido simplemente para no tener a su padre en su contra el resto de su vida, pero a mitad del segundo curso empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión.

Sin embargo, Eren ya se había saltado muchas clases, hasta el punto en que solo iba a la universidad para pasarla charlando con sus amigos en la cafetería o para ir al cine que había cerca de su facultad.

Hoy era viernes y tenía tantas ganas de ir a su casa como de hacer Genética. Su padre tenía un horario muy irregular, lo que conllevaba que ni siquiera se veían el fin de semana. Por eso, a principios de su primer año en la universidad, decidió compartir piso con su amigo de la infancia, Armin. De lunes a viernes vivía con él en un piso de alquiler en Trost, lugar donde se encontraba su universidad. Lo que resultaba más cómodo para desplazarse, puesto que nació junto con Armin en Shinganshina, una pequeña ciudad ubicada al sud de Maria, cuya ubicación quedaba a 60kilómetros de Trost.

Suspirando, se dijo que ese fin de semana lo pasaría en Trost. Pero, ¿cómo aprovecharlo? Podía salir de fiesta con Jean... Negando con la cabeza, lo descartó de inmediato. Soportar a Jean borracho no era algo muy agradable. Podía preguntarle a Levi... Pasar la noche en su apartamento era muy tentador...

Sacando su móvil, le envió un mensaje a Levi.

¿ _Qué haces esta noche?_

Le dio a enviar y rezó para que le dijera que nada, y pudiera quedar con él. Pero dudaba de que así fuera, Levi siempre estaba ocupado, y por esa razón, el mayor era siempre el que llamaba para quedar con Eren cuando tenía un hueco libre para follar.

—Chicos, ya es la hora —dijo Mikasa mirando su reloj.

—Odio tener clase después de las doce—repuso Jean levantándose de la mesa.

Sasha y Connie lo imitaron, dejando a Eren mirando su móvil fijamente.

—¿Eren? ¿No vas a clase? —preguntó Connie.

—¿Eh? —Eren levantó la vista—. No, me quedo aquí.

—Nos vemos —dijo Sasha despidiéndose.

Jean y Connie le ofrecieron un gesto con la mano, Mikasa le deseó un buen fin de semana y juntos salieron de la cafetería. Eren siguió pendiente de su móvil. Incluso mirar su fondo de pantalla era más interesante que la clase de Genética, pero pasados diez minutos, Eren dejó de prestarle atención. Cogió el diario que había estado leyendo Krista y lo ojeó por encima con expresión aburrida. No fue hasta pasada una media hora, que Levi contestó a su mensaje.

 _Estaré ocupado, ya te llamaré._

Eren sintió como si le echaran encima un cubo de agua fría. Perfecto... Todo apuntaba a que esa noche se la pasaría viendo la televisión, probablemente alguna película de acción para luego quedarse dormido en el sofá. Abatido, se levantó de la mesa y cogiendo algo de dinero fue hasta el puesto de almuerzos y pidió un café con leche y dos _muffins_ de chocolate.

Al darse la vuelta vio a Armin entrando en la cafetería. Alzando el brazo para que lo viera, este lo saludó una sonrisa. Cargando con su almuerzo, fue a sentarse en la mesa con su amigo.

—¿Qué tal llevas las clases? —le preguntó el rubio, colocando su mochila en la silla de al lado.

—Bien —mintió Eren.

—¿No deberías estar en clase de todos modos?

—Hoy no —respondió incómodo.

Armin le echó una mirada dudosa.

—No voy a regañarte por saltarte las clases, pero si tan poco te gusta, deberías dejarlo —le aconsejó.

—Tengo que pensarlo.

Su amigo no insistió más en el tema, y en su lugar, sacó el bocadillo de la mochila, cogió el diario y leyó la primera página atentamente. Mientras Eren comía sus _muffins_ , pensó en proponer algún plan, por muy aplicado que fuera Armin, nadie estudiaba un viernes por la noche.

—¿Te apetece hacer algo esta noche?

Armin levantó su vista del diario y algo cohibido, dijo:

—Lo siento. Ya he quedado.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Eren curioso.

—Con... él—contestó evitando mirarle a los ojos.

El castaño tardó unos segundos en comprender a quién se refería.

—¿Con él? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Irvin?

—Erwin —le corrigió Armin.

—Eso. ¿Has quedado con Erwin esta noche? —inquirió alzando las cejas divertido—. ¿Y qué haréis?

—No... No sé. Solo me dijo que sería... divertido —confesó sonrojado.

Eren se rió al escuchar aquello. Conocía a su amigo mejor que nadie, y si había algo que le avergonzara, era hablar de su relación con Erwin. Solo él sabía que Armin estaba saliendo con un hombre que le doblaba la edad, pero a excepción de la sorpresa que se llevó la primera vez, no tuvo inconveniente en darle su apoyo. A fin de cuentas, él también estaba manteniendo una relación con alguien mayor que él.

—Mañana tendrás que contármelo todo.

—No te contaré los detalles —le advirtió Armin seriamente.

—Lo sé —dijo Eren sin dejar de sonreír.

Minutos después, Armin anunció que iría a biblioteca para terminar un trabajo.

—Que vaya bien —le deseó el castaño.

—Hasta el lunes.

Solo de nuevo, decidió irse a casa. No tenía caso permanecer más tiempo ahí sin hacer nada. Cogiendo su mochila, se la puso en el hombro y se dirigió a la salida. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mirando la pantalla esperanzado, sonrió al ver un nuevo mensaje de Levi.

 _Si todavía quieres quedar, puedo ir a recogerte a las 11._

Con los ánimos subidos, respondió al segundo: _Ok._

* * *

Para Eren las horas pasaron muy lentas. Estaba impaciente por que fueran las once, y nada de lo que hacía conseguía acelerar el tiempo. Y tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Levi detuvo su coche enfrente del piso de Eren. Bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, el menor salió del edificio y con una sonrisa nerviosa, subió al _jaguar_.

—¿Vamos a tu apartamento? —preguntó Eren expectante.

—No —respondió el mayor arrancando—. Iremos al _Onyx Club_ , he quedado allí con un amigo.

El castaño se removió incómodo en el asiento. ¿Acaso no iban a pasar la noche solos? ¿Por qué tenían que quedar con otra persona? ¿Y qué clase de amigo era? Una molestia empezó a surgir en lo más profundo de Eren, ocasionando que adoptara una actitud desafiante.

—Si habías quedado con otro, ¿por qué me invitaste?

Levi alzó una ceja, aparentemente divertido por esa pregunta.

—Hubo un cambio de planes, y pensé que sería divertido llevarte conmigo.

A Eren esa respuesta no le convenció. Sin perder el tiempo, atacó con otra pregunta.

—Y... ¿Por qué tiene que estar tu amigo también?

Levi sonrió ante la insistencia de Eren.

—No te preocupes, Eren, sigo manteniendo lo que dije en su momento —miró de reojo al menor que le observaba con el entrecejo fruncido—. Solo follaré contigo, mi amigo se encargará de añadir un poco más de diversión.

—Sigo sin entenderlo...

—Hace poco me dijiste que querías emociones fuertes en tu vida, ¿verdad?

Eren asintió.

—Entonces, confía en mí y no preguntes más —dijo Levi dando por terminada la conversación.

Sin embargo, aquello solo provocó que la mente de Eren se saturara de preguntas, no podía quedarse callado sin más.

—¿Qué es ese _Onyx Club_? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Levi suspiró, tomando seriamente la posibilidad de que Eren se hiciera el sordo solo para fastidiarle. No obstante, prefirió darle una respuesta a pasar el resto del trayecto oyendo sus constantes y molestas preguntas.

—Es un club privado. Solo entran sus miembros y está reservado exclusivamente para reuniones y sus posteriores actividades.

—Suena muy aburrido —comentó Eren.

—No lo es.

—¿Desde cuando eres miembro?

—Hará unos dos años.

—¿Y qué se hace allí? ¿Debatir sobre política? —se burló riendo por lo bajo.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos —contestó Levi sin reírse.

—¿Y me dejarán entrar? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Si vas acompañado por mí, sí.

Eren tenía otras dudas, pero optó por no seguir presionando. Curioso y al mismo tiempo desconcertado, pasó el resto del viaje en silencio, cosa que Levi agradeció internamente. Tras recorrer parte de Trost, llegaron a una zona nocturna que parecía estar activa durante toda la noche.

Levi detuvo su coche y le indicó al menor que saliera. Lo primero que le sorprendió al castaño fue vislumbrar a un hombre vestido de etiqueta de pie, aparentemente esperando algo. Levi tendió las llaves del coche enfrente del hombre. Este las aceptó y se subió listo para aparcarlo en alguna zona reservada.

Eren observó la entrada del club que tenía delante suyo; daba la sensación de ser un local común sin nada destacado; al menos por fuera. Una vez dentro, cambió de opinión.

El interior del club era oscuro, iluminado por una luz púrpura situada en distintos ángulos pero dificultando la visibilidad de los que se encontraban allí. Desde dónde estaban, Eren descendió la mirada y vio como el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra que conducía hasta los múltiples sillones de cuero. Varios de ellos estaban ocupados por grupos de tres o cuatro personas colocadas alrededor de una circular mesa de vidrio.

Otro hombre vestido de etiqueta se les acercó justo en la entrada.

—Bienvenidos. ¿Tenían una reserva?

—Ackerman Smith —informó Levi.

Echando una ojeada a la lista que llevaba consigo, asintió tras encontrar los nombres.

—Bien. Por aquí, por favor.

Siguiendo al hombre, Eren rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro, no muy seguro de qué pensar respecto a ese lugar. La palabra "lujo" parecía retumbar entre las paredes y mirando discretamente la gente reunida en grupos, tuvo claro que debían pertenecer a cierto estatus social.

Guiados hasta una mesa , el hombre les tendió dos cartas.

—Aquí tienen.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Eren cogiendo una de ellas.

—Para la bebida —le respondió Levi.

—Vaya precios... —comentó con un sentimiento de asombro y malestar—, creo que pediré un agua.

—Aquí no hay de eso.

—Si es que solo llevo encima 5 dólares y lo más barato cuesta 8 —aclaró un poco avergonzado.

—Lo pagaré yo —le tranquilizó tras soltar un suspiro.

Eren, que poco entendía de bebidas alcohólicas, pidió una piña colada (lo más sencillo que vio), mientras que Levi eligió un _Black Russian_.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Levi.

—Sí, no está mal.

Aunque por dentro, Eren se preguntaba una y otra vez qué hacían en un lugar como ese. Transcurridos cinco minutos, el camarero les sirvió las bebidas con elegancia. Levi parecía molesto por la impuntualidad de su amigo, el castaño estaba molesto más bien por no saber quién era ese amigo al que esperaban. Sin embargo, el hombre misterioso apareció poco después, acompañado por un chico bajito y rubio.

—Perdona el retraso, Levi —se disculpó rápidamente el hombre—, surgió un imprevisto...

—Siempre fastidiando, apostaría a que lo haces...

—¿¡Armin!? —exclamó Eren estupefacto cuando reconoció a su amigo detrás del rubio alto.

—¿¡Eren!?

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

—¿¡Y tú!?

La situación resultó tan surrealista para los dos amigos que no supieron qué contestar. Levi miró a Eren, y luego a Amirn, y así sucesivamente hasta que su expresión se ensombreció.

—¿Os conocéis?

—Es mi mejor amigo y compartimos piso —respondió Eren.

Levi le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su amigo, que observaba la escena incrédulo pero con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Armin, ponte cómodo —señaló Erwin con amabilidad.

El aludido asintió y tomó asiento junto a Eren que seguía sin salir de su estupor. Levi se levantó de inmediato, listo para tener una conversación en privado con su "amigo". Alejándose un poco de los dos jóvenes, Erwin se dirigió al camarero de la barra y pidió lo siguiente:

—Quiero un _Blue_ _Ocean_ para mi acompañante y un _White Russian_ para mí.

—Sí, señor.

—Enhorabuena, Erwin. Ahora tenemos a dos amigos de infancia sentados en el mismo sofá. ¿Tienes un plan B?

—Ha sido una sorpresa —admitió sin mostrar preocupación—, pero eso no tiene por que estropear nuestra velada.

Levi alzó una ceja receloso.

—Esta noche no, pero si los invitamos la próxima semana quizás acepten.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó sin creerse una palabra.

—Armin se encargará de todo.

Levi no dijo nada pese a que no confiaba en ese mocoso. Erwin le aseguró que todo estaba bien, el único contratiempo era el no poder llevar a cabo lo que habían planeado para esa noche. Regresando junto a los chicos, actuaron con normalidad. Erwin se presentó formalmente ante Eren, quien afirmó que ya había oído hablar de él por boca de su amigo. Levi no se molestó en presentarse.

Con una bebida cada uno y sentados cómodamente, pasaron la velada hablando sobre cómo iniciaron sus relaciones, el tiempo que llevaban viéndose y la decisión de reunirse de nuevo los cuatro. En algún punto de la noche, Levi, que había permanecido callado la mayor parte del tiempo, se abalanzó sobre Eren y le besó enfrente de los dos rubios que lo observaron atónitos. Armin desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, pero no contó con que Erwin le tomara de la nuca y le besara también.

Ni Eren ni Armin protestaron ante aquella repentina muestra de afecto, y dejándose llevar, respondieron al beso un poco aturdidos pero complacidos. Levi y Erwin deseaban continuar e ir más lejos, pero se vieron obligados a detenerse y calmar sus impulsos. Por el contrario, los más jóvenes estaban demasiado avergonzados como para decir nada o siquiera mirarse.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin ningún suceso inesperado y cuando dieron las dos de la madrugada, se despidieron, acordando volver a encontrarse en el mismo lugar el próximo sábado.

* * *

Era martes por la tarde y tanto Eren como Armin se encontraban en el piso. El rubio en su habitación estaba echado bocabajo sobre su cama y utilizando su portátil para fines no académicos. El castaño, por su parte, se entretenía jugando con la _Xbox_.

—¡Eren! ¡He encontrado algo que puede interesarte! —dijo en voz alta para que su amigo le oyera.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó desde el comedor.

—Sobre el _Onyx Club._

El castaño tardó menos de un minuto en presentarse en la habitación de su amigo y colocarse a su lado en la cama.

—Lee —le indicó Armin, señalando un pequeño texto en la pantalla del portátil.

—A ver... El _Onyx Club_ es un club privado cuyo objetivo es brindarles a nuestros clientes el mayor confort y una absoluta privacidad para realizar sus actividades junto con un amplio servicio a su entera disposición.

Eren lo releyó varias veces mentalmente.

—Cuando dice "actividades", ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

—Probablemente quiera decirnos "actividades sexuales" —especificó el rubio.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Levi y Erwin nos llevaron a ese sitio para follar?!

—Bueno... no del todo —murmuró Armin mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Eren aún más confuso.

—Me parece que ya lo entiendo —dijo más para si mismo. Eren lo miró impaciente—. Ellos no esperaban que tú y yo nos conociéramos. Pensaban que seríamos dos desconocidos que nunca se habían visto antes.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Planearon reunirse con sus respectivas parejas, es decir, tú y yo... y... tener sexo los cuatro.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Cuando nos encontramos, Levi pareció furioso con Erwin. Estoy seguro que le culpaba por haber tenido esa idea. Ya sabes... resultaría muy incómodo que aquella misma noche nos hubieran propuesto tener sexo juntos... Descubrir que eramos amigos les fastidió la noche.

Eren no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—... Por eso solo conversamos mientras nos tomábamos una copa. Aunque quisieron ponernos a prueba, y nos besaron para ver nuestras reacciones.

—Espera... dijeron que volveríamos el sábado.

Armin asintió.

—Y aun sabiendo todo eso... ¿querrás ir? —cuestionó Eren escéptico.

—Hay que pensarlo muy bien —respondió con esa expresión que detonaba una profunda reflexión—. La cuestión es si accedemos a entrar en su juego.

—Haces que suene hasta peligroso.

—Estoy seguro que ellos solo quieren pasar un buen rato —aclaró rápidamente—. Tenemos cuatro días para decidirnos —finalizó en tono calmado.

El cerebro de Eren trabajaba a doble velocidad para procesar y asimilar esa impactante revelación. Sabía que Levi estaba lejos de ser un santo, algunos de los juegos que realizaban en la cama eran muy obscenos, y aunque disfrutara de ello... Una cosa era hacerlo los dos solos, y la otra en compañía de otra pareja... o peor, de tu mejor amigo. Nervioso, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto. Mirando de reojo a Armin, se sorprendió al verlo tan tranquilo buscando más información sobre el tema.

—¿Por qué se te ve tan relajado?

—Bueno... ya sospeché algo cuando entré en el club por primera vez el sábado, y verte ahí me hizo atar algunos cabos, pero no podía confirmar nada hasta que no estuviera totalmente seguro.

Eren envidió más que nunca la perspicacia de su amigo, pero no había tiempo para sentir celos. Había un asunto importante que tratar.

—Seguro que has estado pensándolo seriamente durante estos días. ¿Llegaste alguna conclusión? —preguntó Eren.

Armin le miró y volvió a morderse el labio inseguro.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**No puedo creer que por fin lo haya terminado. No sé cuantos meses han pasado desde que publiqué el primer capítulo pero por fin está finalizado. Siento muchísimo este hiatus que ni yo misma sé explicar. Sé que a muchos os dejé con la intriga de qué sucedería, y de verdad que me siento horrible por haberos hecho esperar tanto. Espero que os guste y nada, como siempre, es un placer escribir para vosotros.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Smut.**

* * *

—La _Xbox_ no te ayudará a decidirte —le dijo Armin a su amigo.

Eren no le hizo caso y siguió jugando, pretendiendo estar de lo más relajado. Armin no le presionaba para saber su respuesta, pero en algunas ocasiones soltaba algún comentario como aquel que hacían ponerle nervioso. Fingía estar muy entretenido pero la verdad era que su cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa.

"Sábado. Los cuatro juntos _. OnyxClub_. Levi y Erwin querían hacerlo".

Mirando de reojo a su amigo, este leía con calma y sin una pizca de duda en su rostro. Solo quedaba él para decir "sí" o "no" a esa absoluta locura. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que todo dependiese de su respuesta.

—Todo se basa en una cuestión de confianza; confío en Erwin y tú eres mi mejor amigo —había dicho horas antes—. A mí también me sorprendió al principio, fue algo inesperado, pero no encuentro una razón de peso para negarme. Al fin y al cabo, creo que es peor arrepentirse por algo que no has hecho, puesto que siempre te quedaría la duda que no te dejaría dormir por las noches. Así que, tú decides. Tanto si aceptas como si no, a mí me parecerá bien. Si al final no te convence la idea, llamo a Erwin y cancelamos lo del sábado.

Sí, esa había sido su respuesta.

No recordaba haber sentido tanta presión encima, y negarse a la proposición haría que fuera el "aguafiestas" por mucho que Armin le dijera lo contrario. Pensó en hacerse una lista donde escribir los "pros" y los "contra" mas lo descartó de inmediato; solo conseguiría estar más confuso. En un desesperado intento, se dijo a si mismo que se trataba de una respuesta sencilla a una propuesta de lo más simple.

¿Quería tener sexo con Levi estando Erwin y Armin delante mirando?

Razonar nunca se le había dado bien, así que eligió guiarse por sus impulsos.

—Armin, si llamas a Erwin hazlo solo para confirmar que iremos.

Su amigo detuvo su lectura y le miró sorprendido. Conforme con su respuesta, asintió y siguió leyendo con toda naturalidad.

.

.

.

—Eren no aceptará.

—¿Lo has hablado con él? —preguntó Erwin.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Levi con molestia—. No es necesario.

Era jueves por la mañana y aprovechando su hora libre, los dos se encontraban junto a la máquina expendedora de café que había ubicada en uno de los pasillos de la empresa.

—Este café está asqueroso —dijo Levi con una mueca de asco.

Tirando el vaso de plástico lleno de café a la basura, se cruzó de brazos sin abandonar la expresión de asco en su rostro.

—Maldita seas tú y el día en que se te ocurrió esta locura.

—Escucha, Armin no me ha llamado todavía y eso solo puede significar una cosa —le tranquilizó Erwin.

—Sí, que Eren esperará hasta el último segundo para decir que no —explicó Levi a desgana.

—Deberías cambiar esta actitud tuya.

El más bajo pasó por alto ese comentario. Conocía a Eren y aunque siempre se mostrara dispuesto y entusiasta a practicar cosas nuevas en la cama y juegos de lo más perversos, aquello era distinto. Sexo en grupo y con su mejor amigo... Desde el principio tuvo claro que Eren se negaría y nada le haría convencerse de lo contrario.

Justo en ese momento, su móvil le avisó de la llegada de un mensaje. Sacándolo del bolsillo, encendió la pantalla y vio que era de Eren.

 _¿A qué hora me recogerás el sábado?_

—¿Tienes pensado a qué hora recogerás a Armin?

—Alrededor de las once, como el otro día —contestó Erwin intuyendo el contenido del mensaje.

Levi escribió una rápida respuesta:

 _Espérame a las once en tu portal._

Le dio a enviar y alzando la mirada, vio que Erwin le observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Y bien?

—Aún puede arrepentirse —le advirtió Levi sin cantar victoria todavía.

—Esperemos que no.

.

.

.

Eran las once menos cinco de la noche del sábado y Eren aguardaba en la entrada del portal impaciente y más nervioso de lo que podía estar. Le costaba creer que al fin hubiera aceptado participar en aquel juego, como Armin lo llamaba.

Se habían despedido por la tarde, dado que su amigo iba a cenar a casa de su abuelo y Erwin lo pasaría a recoger a las once. Eren apenas había comido, los nervios le quitaban el hambre y es que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era una tontería.

Suspirando, se recordó que ya no había vuelta atrás. Había tomado una decisión y debía seguir adelante le gustara o no.

Visualizó el coche de Levi deteniéndose a pocos metros de él. Dirigiéndose hacia allá, intentó calmarse para que este no notara que tan nervioso estaba.

Abriendo la puerta del asiento del copiloto, Eren lo saludó en tono casual. Levi se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que se apresurara. Poniéndose el cinturón, se acomodó en el asiento. Levi puso en marcha el coche y se alejaron de aquel barrio para dirigirse al centro de Trost y luego desviarse hacia la zona del bulevar donde se hallaban los clubs nocturnos.

Eren pensó en sacar algún tema de conversación, pero no le venía ninguno a la mente. Levi no era muy hablador, pero le dio un consejo.

—Relájate.

—Estoy relajado —mintió el castaño a la defensiva.

—No lo pareces.

—Pues lo estoy —insistió un poco irritado.

El mayor alzó una ceja, incrédulo, pero no replicó. Por muy obvio que fuera, Eren lo negaría por una mera cuestión de orgullo. Durante el resto del trayecto permanecieron callados, uno conduciendo y el otro contemplando las calles de Trost por la ventanilla.

En diez minutos llegaron al _OnyxClub_ y como la vez anterior, un aparcacoches esperaba de pie en la entrada del club. Ambos salieron del coche y Levi le dio las llaves al hombre que lo saludó con una corta reverencia.

Pese a conocerles de veces anteriores, el protocolo era el mismo. Otro hombre les esperaba en el vestíbulo del club, con una lista de nombres en sus manos.

—Ackerman Smith, ¿verdad?

Levi asintió. Con el brazo extendido, les indicó que siguieran adelante. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ya ocupadas, y en efecto, no fueron los primeros en llegar. Erwin y Armin ya se encontraban ocupando una de las mesas del fondo. Esa noche el local desprendía una luz verde opaca, impidiendo apreciar los rostros de los asistentes, aun así, Eren percibió como su amigo también parecía nervioso a pesar de no haber dudado en su decisión.

Tanto Levi como Erwin actuaron con normalidad, este último saludando a Eren cordialmente.

—Un placer volver a verte, Eren.

Este asintió vacilante.

Levi tomó asiento en el sofá de enfrente, el castaño lo imitó cada vez más tenso. Fue un consuelo saber que Armin no estaba mejor que él.

—¿Qué quieres para beber? —le preguntó Levi.

—Ah... Pues... lo del otro día... un... una piña colada.

Con un gesto de mano, Levi llamó a uno de los camareros que se les acercó y anotó el pedido. Un minuto después regresó con la bebida; Eren bebió un sorbo a duras penas. Hacía rato que se le había cerrado el estómago. Mirando de reojo la salida, se preguntó si todavía no era muy tarde para huir con el rabo entre las piernas. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Levi lo cogió por los hombros y lo recostó junto a él en el sofá. Totalmente cohibido, Eren se dejó llevar. Podía oler el aroma que desprendía el mayor y por alguna razón, eso le relajó un poco. Discretamente, este le acarició la espalda trazando círculos por encima de la ropa. Conteniendo un suspiro, sintió como la tensión en sus hombros disminuía.

Erwin hizo algo parecido, pero no se molestó en esconderlo. Con Armin casi sentado en su regazo, le acarició la rodilla suavemente. Dado que los dos jóvenes no daban señales de tomar la iniciativa, decidieron empezar con pequeños gestos para entrar en calor.

Les costó un rato conseguir que Eren y Armin superaran un poco el miedo, pero fueron pacientes, sabiendo de antemano que acelerando las cosas no lograrían nada. Transcurrida una media hora, el castaño sentía la urgente necesidad de besar a Levi. Hacía ya una semana exacta que no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con él y eso era decir mucho. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a dar el paso con Erwin y Armin enfrente suyo. Por tanto, solo le quedaba esperar que Levi interpretara sus señales de una forma sutil y provocativa.

Cogiendo su piña colada, bebió un trago y volteándose hacia Levi, se relamió los labios con la boca entreabierta. Este encaró una ceja y sonrió con desfachatez, pero aparte de eso, no movió un dedo pese haber captado el mensaje claramente.

Eren le miró desafiante. Quería un beso. Ahora.

—Espero que no hayas malcriado a este mocoso, Erwin —comentó Levi repentinamente.

—Por supuesto que no —negó el aludido con asombro—. Armin es demasiado educado y respetuoso conmigo. No fue fácil convencerle de que dejara de llamarme "señor".

El pequeño rubio enrojeció al recordar cómo Erwin logró convencerlo.

—¿De verdad? Parece que yo no he tenido la misma suerte —murmuró echándole un ojo a Eren—. Siempre pidiendo más.

—No es cierto —replicó Eren entredientes.

—¿No? ¿Quieres que les cuente la vez que me pediste una felación en el área restringida de la biblioteca después de tener sexo en un aula de estudio vacía?

—¡Eren! —exclamó Armin consternado—. ¡No puedes usar la biblioteca para eso!

—Fue solo una vez —se defendió completamente abochornado.

—No entiendo por qué te quejas —comentó Erwin divertido—. Suena muy tentador, pero Armin nunca me permitiría hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—Porque a la universidad se va a estudiar, no a practicar sexo —remarcó su amigo seriamente.

Eren desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—No seas tan duro con él —dijo Erwin al ver la culpabilidad reflejada en el rostro del castaño—. El mar tampoco está hecho para que dos personas tengan sexo.

Aun con la escasa luz del club, los presentes apreciaron cómo Armin se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.

Eren no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Eso... eso fue... ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo? —preguntó el rubio azorado.

—Lo siento, Armin —se disculpó ante su evidente molestia—. Pero Levi no es el único que puede presumir de tener una pareja... curiosa —concluyó en tono seductor.

—No estaba presumiendo —le contradijo el moreno.

La mirada incrédula que le lanzó Erwin dejaba bien claro que no le creía ni por asomo.

—Y a pesar de todo siempre cumplo todos sus caprichos —explicó cogiendo al castaño por la nuca y dándole un beso en los labios.

Eren gimió contra su boca, sorprendido por el inesperado beso. Le había cogido con la guardia baja, pero se recompuso e introdujo su lengua, jugando con la de Levi traviesamente.

Erwin los observó al tiempo que sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que provocó escalofríos en la piel del pequeño rubio. Sin apartar la mirada, dijo:

—Cumplir sus caprichos es nuestro trabajo y personalmente, no me desagrada.

Levi rompió el beso, pero no dijo nada, por lo que el castaño interpretó que en el fondo era del mismo parecer que Erwin.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un camarero viniera hacia ellos con porte elegante y serio.

—Señores, su habitación ya está lista.

—Bien. Muchas gracias —dijo Erwin sonriendo.

Levi le hizo una seña a Eren para que se levantara.

—Aquí tienen la llave. Segundo piso, puerta 34.

—Espero que esté todo en orden —advirtió Erwin aceptando la llave.

—Sí, señor —asintió el camarero.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, cogió la mano de Armin para guiarlo hacia las escaleras de caracol que se encontraban escondidas en un rincón del club; Levi les siguió de cerca con el castaño a su lado.

Eren se preguntó qué habría en esa habitación que habían reservado, pero pensándolo bien, agradeció no saberlo. Conocía muy bien las perversiones de Levi, y sin embargo, desconocía qué tipo de perversiones ocultaba Erwin. ¿Qué les esperaba allí arriba? ¿Lo harían completamente a oscuras? ¿En un jacuzzi? Aquello último no sonaba tan mal...

Subieron por la escalera circular y llegaron al segundo piso que parecía el pasillo de un hotel; múltiples puertas a cada lado con sus respectivos números.

Avanzando sin hacer mucho ruido, el castaño vio que algunas puertas tenían puesto en el picaporte un pequeño cartelito que rezaba "Ocupado". Puerta 24, puerta 26, puerta 28, puerta 30, puerta 32...

Puerta 34. Habían llegado.

Erwin sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Haciéndose a un lado, permitió que los dos chicos entraran primero.

Por un momento, Eren se sintió como Anastasia en _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_. Había ido a ver la película hacía poco menos de un mes, obligado por su prima Isabel, y por primera vez, entendió lo que la protagonista debió sentir al entrar en la habitación.

Afortunadamente, no vio látigos ni fustas. De hecho, era casi como una suite de hotel. Una estancia amplia, con dos camas grandes de matrimonio, un televisor, un sofá de cuero blanco y una mesa del mismo color que el sofá y cuatro sillas negras. Había una puerta al lado izquierdo, Eren supuso que sería el baño.

No estaba nada mal, se veía bien reconfortante. Pero Armin le dio un tirón en la manga y le señaló la gran puerta de cristal que había a mano derecha. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia allí, se quedó con la bocabierta.

Detrás del cristal se podía ver un espacio más reducido, con menos luz y cuyas paredes eran de piedra. Dentro había una piscina rectangular no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña. Lo más sorprendente, no obstante, fue descubrir un jacuzzi situado en una plataforma justo a dos pasos de la piscina.

¿Se haría realidad la fantasía de hacerlo en un jacuzzi?

La habitación en general no destacaba especialmente, pero el hallazgo de la piscina y el jacuzzi hicieron que los dos jóvenes no se arrepintieran de haber venido.

—¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta? —preguntó Erwin.

—Está muy bien —respondió Armin sin quitarle el ojo al jacuzzi.

—Y parece estar limpia —añadió Levi sin pizca de asombro en su voz.

Eren rodó los ojos al oír su comentario. Recordó la vez que se había negado a hacerlo en un baño público por miedo a los gérmenes.

—Debo suponer por tu mirada Armin, que quieres probar el jacuzzi —insinuó Erwin.

El pequeño rubio asintió un poco avergonzado.

Eren también lo quería, nunca había estado en un jacuzzi, mas un pequeño detalle lo detuvo.

—No hemos traído ropa de baño —informó desalentado.

—Por eso no os preocupéis —se apresuró a decir Erwin—. En el armario hay ropa de baño y toallas.

Levi fue el primero en adelantarse y dirigirse al armario con el ceño fruncido. En su expresión se leía que no se fiaba de los servicios dados por el club.

—Es ropa nueva, sin usar —aclaró Erwin.

Levi sacó los trajes de baño y los examinó minuciosamente; parecían realmente nuevos. El mayor dio su visto bueno tendiéndoles las prendas a los dos jóvenes. Eren y Armin las aceptaron impacientes. No escatimaron en tiempo y se cambiaron allí mismo, sin importar que Erwin y Levi les miraran curiosos. Con más calma y sin prisas, estos se desnudaron mientras que los dos amigos abrían la puerta corrediza que daba al jacuzzi y a la piscina.

Al parecer alguien lo había preparado poco antes de llegar ellos. El recipiente de agua era circular, su exterior era de madera y cabían cuatro personas perfectamente, el agua burbujeante era constante junto con unas boquillas que lanzaban chorros a cada extremo de la tina. Eren y Armin se metieron dentro y enseguida notaron la calidez del agua, quizás un poco caliente para su gusto, pero no se quejaron. El interior era un nido de curvas y una base semicircular a cada lado para poder sentarse cómodamente.

Eren se sentó y recostando la cabeza contra el bordillo de la tina, cerró los ojos. Los chorros de agua daban justo en su espalda y las burbujas que le rodeaban hicieron que se sintiera como un helado al derretirse. No tardaron mucho en verse acompañados, pues en cuestión de segundos, Erwin y Levi se les unieron. Abriendo los ojos, Eren salió de su breve aislamiento. Moviéndose ligeramente, permitió que el moreno tomara lugar a su lado.

Como hacía tan solo unos minutos, los cuatro estaban posicionados igual que antes. Eren tenía enfrente a los dos rubios, pero con la diferencia que ahora la distancia que les separaba era mucho más corta. Levi no perdió ni un segundo en descender su mano hasta el miembro del castaño, acariciándolo por encima de la tela del bañador.

Exhalando un suspiro, iba a protestar por la rapidez con la que actuaba, pero de reojo vio como Erwin hacía lo mismo con su amigo. Al parecer se habían cansado de tanto hablar y no hacer nada. Eren se dejó llevar y permitió que el mayor siguiera tocando su miembro que empezaba a despertarse. A decir verdad, él también estaba impaciente. Una semana sin ver a Levi era mucho tiempo. Normalmente se veían entre semana, Eren se saltaba las clases para hacerle una visita y terminar teniendo sexo en el despacho del moreno o durante la hora de la comida se encerraban en un baño para degustar el miembro del otro.

Acelerando el proceso, Eren tomó la mano de Levi y con la otra retiró la banda de su bañador para que este tuviera mejor acceso y pudiera cogerle el pene y masturbarlo adecuadamente. El mayor soltó una breve risa ante esa acción.

Era una sensación nueva para él; ser masturbado bajo el agua. Se dijo que podía quedarse cómodamente donde estaba y ver cómo Levi le regalaba un primer orgasmo, pero su amigo ya le llevaba ventaja. Armin se estaba besando con Erwin mientras era masturbado. Sin saber por qué, interpretó aquello como un desafío.

Rápidamente se puso frente a Levi y se sentó en su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Este le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le pegó más a él. Eren respondió mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello; no iba a permitir que Armin le ganara. Levi aceleró el movimiento de su mano, su cuerpo empezaba a excitarse también. El castaño gimió en voz alta, procurando que su amigo le escuchara bien. Levi y Erwin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice para el siguiente paso.

—Veamos cuál de los dos termina antes —susurró Levi.

Cogiendo a Eren por la cintura, le dio la vuelta y lo encaró con su mejor amigo, quien estaba frente a él y sentado en el regazo de Erwin. Los dos chicos se miraron un instante, pero desviaron la mirada enseguida.

—Ah, no, no… —dijo Erwin tomando el rostro del pequeño rubio por la barbilla—, debes sostenerle la mirada, así será mucho más divertido, ¿verdad Levi?

—Por supuesto.

Eren alzó la mirada y creyó morir de vergüenza al ver cómo Erwin y Armin le miraban fijamente, este último con la boca entreabierta y jadeando. Sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente para Levi…

—Erwin, ¿qué te parece si le añadimos un poco más de emoción?

—Te escucho.

—El primero en correrse, le hará una felación a su pareja fuera del jacuzzi para que los otros dos puedan verlo —propuso con una sonrisa malévola.

Eren abrió los ojos, incrédulo. ¿Era en serio?

—Me parece una idea estupenda, ¿no crees Armin?

Y sin perder el tiempo, lamió el cuello del menor provocando que se estremeciera y soltara un sonoro gemido. Tanto Erwin como Levi querían esa felación, y harían todo lo posible para ganar esa apuesta.

—Estoy deseando verte de rodillas mientras te embisto con mi polla —murmuró Levi rozando sus labios contra su oído.

Eren no le contestó, estaba claro que no quería ser él quien perdiera. No podía cerrar los ojos ni desviar la mirada, por lo que intentó dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en el placer que recibía, lo cual era una tarea casi imposible.

—Lo siento Levi, pero será Armin quien perderá.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

Eren esperó que así fuera. Desde luego, su amigo parecía no poder aguantar por más tiempo. Mordiéndose el labio, retuvo el orgasmo que pugnaba por salir de un momento a otro. Lo sentía por Armin, pero no sería él quien hiciera aquella felación.

Levi hizo presión sobre el miembro del castaño, añadiendo más fuerza a su agarre, pero no fue suficiente; Armin no pudo resistirlo más, y alzando el rostro, cerró los ojos al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y llegaba al orgasmo. Eren jamás hubiera imaginado presenciar esa escena, era chocante mas no lo encontró desagradable.

—Parece que he ganado —dijo Erwin más que satisfecho.

Mientras que Levi puso una mueca de fastidio, el castaño respiró aliviado. Sin embargo, el mayor cesó de masturbarlo y lo levantó de su regazo. Desconcertado, Eren le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh… Levi... Aún estoy...

—Apresúrate —le dijo Levi a Erwin.

Este asintió y le hizo una seña a Armin para que saliera del jacuzzi. Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron empapando el suelo de piedra de agua y jabón.

Eren volvió a sentarse al lado de Levi y al comprobar que este no tenía ninguna intención de seguir tocándole, él mismo guio su mano derecha hasta su pene, pero el mayor la apartó de un manotazo.

—¡Ah! Eso ha dolido —se quejó ante el escozor del golpe.

—Tienes prohibido tocarte.

—¿Qué? Pero si estoy apunto.

—Limítate a ver como tu amiguito le come la polla a Erwin.

—Pero...

Levi le retó con la mirada a desobedecerlo; Eren suspiró y pese a la urgente necesidad de correrse, hizo lo que le dijo mansamente. Era mortificante sentir el calor concentrado en su miembro y no poder aliviarse, pero agradeció no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer su mejor amigo. Con torpeza, Armin quien ya estaba posicionado frente a Erwin, se puso de rodillas. Sus ojos en ningún momento se alzaron para mirar a su pareja o a ellos. Levi se acomodó mejor en el jacuzzi, Eren le miró de reojo y pudo jurar que atisbó un destello de curiosidad por lo que estaría a punto de ocurrir delante suyo.

Tratando de ignorar su propia excitación, el castaño fijo su atención en los dos rubios. Erwin le acariciaba la mejilla al menor, quien agarraba el duro miembro mientas abría la boca para engullirlo. El rubor que cubría su rostro no podía ser más evidente; Eren jamás le había visto tan rojo como en aquel momento, pero a diferencia suya, Erwin no mostró compasión.

—Mírame, Armin.

El pequeño rubio obedeció reticente. Con la mirada fija en Erwin, cogió aire y con la boca abierta al máximo, tragó todo lo que su pequeña cavidad le permitía. Eren vio sobrecogido como su amigo no llegaba a la base del miembro, alcanzando solo la mitad. Tras esperar unos segundos, sacó la polla de su boca para coger aire y volver metérsela. Masturbándolo al mismo tiempo, Armin usó su mano y su boca para asegurarse que Erwin recibía todo el placer posible.

Eren se removió incómodo dentro del jacuzzi. Su erección no bajaba y las ganas por tocarse sobrepasaban su propio límite. Levi le estaba torturando como solo él sabía hacer. Desesperado como estaba, llegó a pensar que, si al menos tuviera atadas las manos, la tentación no sería tan grande.

Mientras Armin lamía y succionaba cada vez más rápido, Levi miró de reojo al castaño, quien no se estaba quieto buscando un lugar donde poner las manos y mantenerlas alejadas de su miembro.

—Puedes tocarte, pero no apartes la mirada.

Eren obedeció al instante. Envolviendo su pene erecto con una mano, retomó lo que Levi había dejado a medias. Si consideraba extraño ver a su amigo en esa situación, más lo era tocarse mientras lo veía. Pero llegados a ese punto, no tenía caso sentirse incómodo o inseguro. Ellos habían accedido, a pesar de no tener una idea exacta de lo que se habían propuesto Levi y Erwin, y ahora lo único que podían hacer era disfrutarlo por muy vergonzoso que fuera.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Levi, no apartó la mirada de los dos rubios, los cuales ofrecían un espectáculo de lo más obsceno.

Masturbándose cada vez más rápido, sintió de nuevo esa oleada de placer que emergía cuando se encontraba cerca del orgasmo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, vio como Erwin agarraba el cabello de Armin, pero sin llegar a tirar de él. Por la expresión del mayor, Eren dedujo que su amigo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Su pequeña boca recibía ese grueso miembro sin pausa, recubriéndolo de saliva y pasando su lengua por todo el tronco. Incluso desde el jacuzzi, Eren percibió como los ojos de Armin se volvieron vidriosos, empeñando su vista con lágrimas que se arremolinaban una tras otra entre sus párpados.

A punto de correrse, el castaño recordó la cantidad de ocasiones en las que él también acababa con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo que hacía al chuparle la polla a Levi.

Con un movimiento final de mano, Eren se corrió ahogando un grito de placer.

Entre jadeos, dio gracias por haber podido aliviarse finalmente. Levi podía llegar a ser muy cruel, dejándole al borde del orgasmo.

Satisfecho, prosiguió a seguir mirando como Armin se dejaba la piel en esa felación. Ahora, Erwin lo tenía cogido con ambas manos, marcando él el ritmo. Su polla entraba y salía sin darle tiempo a Armin de coger aire. Eren no pudo evitar pensar que Levi era igual o más brusco cuando se trataba de una mamada.

Retirando su polla al comprobar que Armin no podía seguir ese ritmo por más tiempo, le dejó respirar mientras un hijo de saliva resbalaba por su barbilla.

—Podría estar horas así —dijo Erwin acariciando su miembro—. Pero me temo que Levi no lo permitiría. A juzgar por su mirada, creo ya va siendo hora de terminar.

Eren miró a su novio, y pese a tener la misma expresión que antes, lo notó algo impaciente.

—Abre la boca, Armin.

Este así lo hizo, pero esta vez solo tenía que mantenerla bien abierta. Erwin empezó a masturbarse y sin quitarle ojo al pequeño rubio arrodillado frente a él, alcanzando el orgasmo en menos de un minuto, eyaculó en la boca de Armin.

Conociendo de antemano lo mucho que le gustaba a Erwin, se tragó el semen sin necesidad de que este se lo dijera. En respuesta, el mayor lo levantó del suelo y le besó en la boca.

Por su parte, Levi se levantó del jacuzzi haciéndole una seña a Eren para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Vamos dentro.

Entrando en la suite, Levi cogió un par de toallas que había encima de las camas y le tendió una a Eren para que se secara. Erwin y Armin se les unieron a los pocos segundos, este último sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo a la cara.

El castaño fingió estar muy concentrado quitándose las gotas de agua para así no tener que levantar el rostro. En cierta medida, a él también le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que acababan de hacer.

—Bueno, Levi. Eres el único que aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar como es debido.

—Cierto —coincidió echándole un ojo a Eren.

—¿Quieres proponer alguna otra idea?

Levi rechazó esa opción, necesitaba satisfacerse de una vez sin más juegos previos.

—Eren, ponte en cuatro sobre la cama.

Por su tono de voz, el castaño intuyó que Levi ya se había cansado de jugar. Acercándose al borde de la cama, se desprendió de las toallas y las dejó a un lado. Volvía a estar desnudo, pero esta vez no había burbujas de por medio, por lo que agradeció estar de espaldas para no tener que ver ni a Armin ni a Erwin, quienes seguro lo observaban sin perderse detalle. Poniéndose a cuatro patas encima del colchón, se mordió el labio muerto de vergüenza.

—Abre más las piernas —dijo Levi con una prominente erección.

Eren obedeció y separó sus piernas clavando su mirada en el blanco de las sábanas. Desde su posición oyó como o Levi o Erwin abrían uno de los armarios. No supo qué habían cogido, pero tampoco se molestó en averiguarlo. Estar en esa postura era de lo más abrumador y lo único que quería era que Levi le follase de una vez. Escuchó el sonido de algo destapándose e imaginó que el objeto que habían sacado era un lubricante. Alguien, seguramente Levi, se acercó a él y con un dedo le lubricó toda la zona del ano. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir el efecto frío del lubricante.

—¿No crees que deberías ponerte al lado de Eren? —le preguntó Erwin a Armin con un matiz de lujuria en su voz.

El pequeño asintió cohibido y deshaciéndose de la toalla que llevaba puesta encima de los hombros, fue hasta la cama desnudo y se colocó en la misma postura que su amigo. Eren no intercambió ninguna mirada con Armin pese a tenerlo a cinco centímetros de distancia. Este tampoco parecía querer tener contacto visual con él.

Debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Eren notó como Armin también se estremecía ante el repentino frío que provocaba el lubricante.

No tardaron mucho hasta que tanto Levi como Erwin empezaron a dilatarlos debidamente. Primero un dedo, luego dos, otra vez un solo dedo, y luego sin avisar, tres dedos metían dentro de ese agujero tan estrecho. Entre jadeos, Eren sintió como su pene volvía a estar duro como una piedra, soltando líquido preseminal. De reojo, vio como Armin intentaba contener los gemidos y agarraba las sábanas con las manos cerradas en un puño.

—Pero qué imagen tan hermosa —dijo Erwin proponiéndole un azote a Armin en la nalga izquierda.

Eren, quien esperaba también un azote, oyó como Levi le decía:

—Inclínate más para que pueda follarte mejor.

Y acto seguido, le propinó un azote. Eren siseó de dolor; los azotes de Levi siempre dejaban huella y hacían que le escociera la piel por el ardor.

Agachando su cabeza y arqueando su espada hacia abajo, Eren ahora sí que solo veía las sábanas y sus propias manos.

Se escuchó algo parecido a un estallido y Armin gritó de dolor.

—¿A qué esperas para hacer lo mismo? —preguntó Erwin.

Armin se había llevado otro azote, y a deducir por su expresión, le había dolido bastante. Codo con codo, Eren y Armin estaban cada vez más juntos, si es que aquello era posible.

Levi agarró con una mano el trasero del castaño y tras meter los dedos para comprobar que estaba bien dilatado, cogió con la otra mano su miembro y lentamente lo fue introduciendo, gimiendo por la estrechez de las paredes que oprimían su polla. A su lado, Erwin hacía exactamente lo mismo. Sin ir demasiado deprisa, se abría paso con su grande y duro miembro por la entrada del pequeño rubio. El placer que les sacudía hacia que quisieran penetrantes de golpe, pero se contuvieron y siguieron entrando pausadamente, pero sin detenerse.

Eren, pese a que había experimentado esa sensación incontables veces, lo disfrutaba como si fuera la primera vez. Le era imposible describir el placer que sentía cada vez que a Levi le follaba. Y el hecho de estar junto a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba en la misma situación que él, elevó aún más su excitación. No sabía si era por la vergüenza que sentía, pero hacerlo en compañía de Armin y Erwin, el placer era aún mayor.

Las embestidas empezaron con un ritmo constante sin llegar a ser bruscas. Pero Eren conocía demasiado bien a Levi como para confiarse. Y es que, a decir verdad, cuando se acostumbraba a tener ese miembro dentro suyo, entrando y saliendo, terminaba rogando por más y más.

Y en efecto, cuando Eren sintió más placer que molestia, empezó a gemir en voz alta, señal que Levi interpretaba sin problema. Dándole un fuerte azote, el mayor lo agarró por las caderas y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Erwin no quiso quedarse atrás, y tomando ese como un reto, puso más fuerza en sus propias embestidas, logrando sacarle a Armin gemidos más sonoros y un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

Eren entró en ese espiral de placer que le volvía loco y liberándose de toda vergüenza, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entrecerrados, pidió a Levi que le follara más fuerte. Este rio y le complació enseguida, penetrándolo con más urgencia y hundiendo sus dedos en las caderas del castaño.

Armin no parecía estar en mejores condiciones, sus mejillas tenían un leve matiz carmesí y su flequillo se le pegaba a la frente. Cegado por el placer que recibía, giró la cabeza y comprobó cómo Eren estaba igual o peor. Este notó que su amigo le estaba mirando y sin saber por qué, giró la cabeza y se encontró de frente con él, sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia y por motivos que desconocía, Eren recordó su primer beso con Armin.

Inexpertos los dos, sintieron curiosidad y debido a la confianza que se tenían, se permitieron saltarse esa barrera y besarse para saber qué se sentía. Tímidos, su primer beso fue casto. Al no estar muy seguros de si lo habían hecho bien, se volvieron a besar, y así hasta descubrir que a los dos les gustaban los hombres.

Nunca pasaron a mayores. Porque si algo tenían claro, es que unos besos no estropearían su amistad, y tanto a Eren como Armin no les atraía la idea de ir más lejos. Simplemente saciaron su curiosidad por experimentar el primer beso.

Ahora los dos tenían pareja, y por cosas del destino, se encontraban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, gimiendo envueltos en una nube de placer.

Armin leyó las intenciones de su amigo con tan solo mirarle a los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, accedió.

Acortando el minúsculo espacio que les separaba, unieron sus labios en un beso casto y tierno. Igual a los que se habían dado años atrás.

Levi y Erwin detuvieron sus movimientos bruscamente al reparar en ellos. Contemplando aquel beso incrédulos, lo único que se oía eran sus respiraciones erráticas.

Eren continuó besando a Armin, separando y uniendo sus labios lentamente. Cuando por fin terminaron, los dos tenían un rubor extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

Armin se mordió el labio, no muy seguro de si habían hecho lo correcto.

Pero quienes reaccionaron primero no fueron ellos. Erwin con la mano bien abierta, la estampó contra el trasero del menor con fuerza. Ni que decir que dejó una huella de lo más visible. Armin gritó en voz alta al tiempo que Levi agarraba el cabello del castaño y alzaba su cabeza con brusquedad.

Los dos reanudaron su cometido, penetrándolos con mayor violencia.

Ese beso les había encendido hasta límites inimaginables.

Durante unos minutos en la habitación solo escucharon gemidos, gritos y el sonido de los cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro.

Eren fue el primero en correrse, totalmente perdido en aquel mar de placer que parecía ahogarle. Armin le siguió poco después, exhausto y sin aliento para pronunciar una sola palabra. Recostando los dos la cabeza contra el colchón, dejaron que sus respectivas parejas terminaran. Erwin se corrió tras unas últimas estocadas especialmente lentas. Levi no tuvo prisa, y saboreó cada segundo de placer que le ofrecía ese cuerpo que tenía apresado entre sus manos. Finamente, eyaculó exhalando un largo gemido.

Eren se dio la vuelta cuando Levi retiró su miembro y se dejó caer contra el colchón, mirando el techo mientras aún regulaba su respiración. Armin también se dio la vuelta, pero se mantuvo sentado cerca del borde de la cama.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada durante un buen rato. Pero como era de esperar, Levi fue quien rompió el hielo con la siguiente frase:

—Eren, vente conmigo. Vamos a ducharnos.

Sin oponerse, el castaño se levantó con dificultad de la cama y siguió a Levi hasta el baño. Dejando a Armin y Erwin a la espera.

.

.

.

Esa noche la pasaron en la _suite,_ Levi y Erwin habían pagado por un servicio completo, de modo que podían quedarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Conscientes que los dos amigos necesitaban tiempo para asimilar lo hecho durante esa noche, no comentaron nada, y simplemente se limitaron a comprobar que habían quedado bien satisfechos.

Eren y Armin terminaron tan agotados, que solo querían meterse en la cama y ponerse a dormir. Levi y Erwin les acompañaron con la impresión de que esa experiencia realmente les había gustado.

Al cabo de unos días, Levi dejó caer sutilmente la posibilidad de otro encuentro.

—¿Te gustaría volver a reunirte con Armin y Erwin?

Eren, quien se preguntaba cuánto tardaría Levi en mencionarlo, lo pensó detenidamente.

—¿Se puede pedir comida a la _suite_? La última vez quedé con un poco de hambre.

Levi, cuya respuesta le dejó perplejo, sonrió de lado.

—Y muchas más cosas. El _OnyxClub_ no es ni la mitad de lo que viste el otro día.

Eren se mordió el labio.

—Me gustaría volver con Armin y Erwin, pero… ¿Podríamos ir los dos solos una noche de estas?

—Por supuesto —accedió Levi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer los follows, los favorites y sobretodo los reviews de _AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger_ , _Joss,_ _Azula Rivaille_ , _kotoko-noda_ , _Fujimy y_ _Kathy_. Este fic no tendrá continuación, es un two-shot y lo escribí por el placer de escribir smut de mis dos OTPs más queridas. Si ha quedado alguna duda respecto al fic podéis escribirme un PM y yo es responderé encantada. Aunque ya me encargué de darle un final de lo más entendedor. Con un beso me despido de ustedes, nos vemos en otro de mis fics! **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **AngelGefallen**_


End file.
